


"Are you ready for this?"

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: Mystrade Monday Part 2: Flash Fiction [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 360MG format, Awesome Greg Lestrade, Don't Post To Another Site, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Mycroft learning to drive, Mystrade Monday Prompts, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: Mycroft is finally learning to drive. Greg is being very supportive.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Monday Part 2: Flash Fiction [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862299
Comments: 43
Kudos: 99





	"Are you ready for this?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneBlueUmbrella (bigblueboxat221b)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/gifts), [englandwouldfalljohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/gifts).



> I'm trying out the 360MG format. The fic should be 360 words and the last two words should begin with M and G, in any order. (I took the liberty of starting and ending the fic with M and G words.)
> 
> Kudos to OneBlueUmbrella and englandwouldfalljohn for suggesting this. :)

Mycroft gripped the steering wheel and concentrated. He carefully eased back on the clutch and pressed gently on the gas… The car lurched, then stalled. Again.

“It’s alright,” Greg reassured him. “Once you get the feel for it, it’ll get easier.”

“It’s no use. I’m too old for this.”

“No, you’re not. Being older, you won’t take stupid risks.”

“I’m horribly uncoordinated.”

“You’re the most graceful person I’ve ever seen and you have incredible reflexes.”

“There are too many things to keep track of while driving—the vehicle’s speed, where you’re going, other cars, and…” Mycroft shuddered. “Pedestrians.”

Greg laughed. “Really? This from the man who’s job has him managing departments in MI5 and MI6 on a daily basis.” He reached over and squeezed Mycroft’s shoulder. “Hey, you can do this.”

Mycroft looked over at Greg and was heartened by the warmth and faith he saw in his partner’s eyes. He nodded and took a breath. He restarted the car. The engine rumbled to life, and Mycroft licked his lips.

“Try to relax a bit. There’s no one else in the drive.”

“Right. Relax.”

“Just focus on the feel of the transmission in your feet.”

“Focus. Feet.”

“Ease up with the left and ease down with the right. Are you ready for this?”

“Up. Down.”

His face fierce with concentration, Mycroft gunned the motor slightly, and then ever so slowly, the car began to creep forward. His eyes wide with surprise and delight, Mycroft risked a glance at Greg, who was grinning madly at him. The car picked up speed as it motored down the lane. Mycroft gave it a bit more gas, and the engine began to whine a little. The gates to the estate were coming closer.

Mycroft looked at Greg. “What do I do?”

“Stop the car.”

“How?”

“Press the clutch with your left and brake pedal with your right.” Greg spoke calmly.

Mycroft slammed his feet against the pedals. The car came to a hard stop, and the men jerked forward against their seat belts.

“Wonderful! You’ll be shifting into the higher gears in no time,” Greg praised Mycroft. 

Mycroft looked horrified. “There are more gears?”


End file.
